Book One: Turning Tides (Permanent Title In Progress)
by The Moon Princess
Summary: Darkness is creeping slowly from the shadows and the only way to stop it is for unlikely pairs to see past their differences and work together. The Wizarding world will never be the same once Voldemort rises to power. But until then, our heroes only need to worry about surviving the next year of school without killing one another. LE/JP, SB/OC, RL/OC


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or place; they belong to J.K. Rowlings and Warner Brothers. Although I wish I did lol.

**A/N: **Yes it is I, The Moon Princess, and I have posted a new story! I wrote this a very long time ago with one of my very close friends as a collaboration. It is our intention to continue the story for as long as possible. This story marks my first Lily/James fanfiction. Please note all original characters mentioned in this chapter (Arianna Morgan and Avarielle Channing) and any future installments belongs to Shawnese and me. This story is currently Rated R in anticipation for future installments. Anyway, we both hope you enjoy this as we just loved writing this to pieces. Please review once you've finished, we love to hear feedback! Enjoy!

- The Moon Princess -

**Chapter 1**

**Stranger in the Mist**

"Where are we going?"

Her laugh filled the entire room as she was guided through a series of hallways. The hand that was holding hers was so soft and warm that it caused her mind to drift to other worlds of imagination. All she could think about was the boy leading her to a place unknown.

"It's a surprise."

His smile lit up his face as he stared adoringly at her. She became weak at the knees and if it wasn't for his firm grip leading her on, she may have lost her balance. Something about his eyes captured her – bewitched her. She tried to figure out where he was taking her. These hallways seemed familiar, yet she couldn't place them. They were dark, lit only by the light of the torches lining the walls on each side. For some reason she trusted this boy and she followed in step with no resistance.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost – it's just a little further."

Finally he stopped. They had traveled deep into the maze and they finally came upon an entrance – but to where? She looked around but she never left his warm embrace. His hold on her gave her comfort and strength in this new unknown territory. She looked back at him to see if it was alright to further investigate. He nodded his head, understanding the question. She took a few steps closer to the arched entrance as she stepped into a hidden courtyard – it was beautiful.

"Oh – "

"I thought you would like it."

"Where did you find this place?"

"Last year. I came across it while roaming the halls."

There were no words to describe this little piece of haven – tucked away, probably forgotten over the years. In the center stood a magnificence fountain streaming out a curtain of water that flowed down from one stone basin to a much larger one. It seemed as if magical energy was surging out – filling the enclosed hideaway. Somehow the flowerbeds and everything in the courtyard was alive and growing; the walls were covered in rose vines. Off to the side there was a stone bench resting out of sight. She took everything in with bated breath, as her eyes grew wide with wonder. The boy still stood behind, watching her every move with the smile still playing on the corners of his lips. He took pleasure in watching her discover his secret hideaway in detail – drinking it all in. As beautiful as this little haven was, the girl in front of him captured all his attention – she was far more fair than anything else in the room. He watched as she picked up a lily flower and breathed in its sweet aroma. How he wished he could be that flower – so close to the one thing he wanted to capture. Her lips – so soft, so gentle, so warm and inviting to him. There weren't enough words to describe what he would do to those lips if he were that flower.

She turned around remembering she wasn't alone in her newfound safe haven. The smile on her face lit up the room – he was the one that brought her here and for that she couldn't help but feel connected to him in some way. She noticed the glazed look in his eyes; watched as he stalked right up to her. She didn't even realize how close he was until she had to look up into his eyes – those beautiful brown eyes of his. She was caught in the moment and without even realizing it, one word whispered across her lips.

"Kiss me…"

That's all that needed to be said and his lips had would bend down and capture hers. The first thing she felt was shock – instead of the cold and firm feeling she had expected, his lips felt like the complete opposite. She felt a need – an urge building deep within her. She wanted more and at just the right moment she felt his tongue gently glide across her lips, asking for entrance. Without hesitating she allowed him entry and his tongue ravaged hers in a dance of passion. All her senses were immediately shut down and her mind was all in a haze. His mouth sent her on a whirl of emotions and new feelings to experience. When she became more comfortable she allowed herself to be seized by the moment – she began to return his sweet kisses and to drink in his taste. Her arms tentatively found themselves winding around his neck pulling him closer to her as he placed his arms around her waste. If only she could live in this moment forever. His lips slowly parted from hers – breathing out one word.

"Lily…"

'TAP, TAP, TAP'

What could that strange noise be? It was pulling her away from this moment, but she didn't want to leave. Slowly she was being pulled back to reality and she found herself in her room, lying in her bed. It was just a dream? But it couldn't be, could it? It had felt so real to her. Who was the other person in her dream though?

'TAP, TAP, TAP'

There's that noise again—she wondered where it was coming from. Lily pushed the covers aside and gingerly stepped out of bed. Since it was mid July she felt no need to put on her slippers or a robe. She walked to the window and found an owl outside holding a letter, which she assumed was for her. Lily opened the window and the owl flew in and perched itself upon her bed; holding out one leg where the letter was tied.

As Lily untied the letter, she heard the shriek of her older sister, Petunia.

"LILY! Where is my lavender cardigan? LILY!"

Ignoring her sister, Lily began to read the note.

_**You are cordially invited to the 16**__**th**__** Birthday Celebration of**_

_**~ James Potter ~**_

_**Hosted by, the Marauders**_

_**The festivities will be held at Potter Manor in Southampton**_

_**Dress casually and prepare yourself for the **_

_**Most exhilarating, most exciting, weekend of your life!**_

_**(On July 23**__**rd**__**, use this invitation as a portkey)**_

Lily smiled as her eyes scanned the invitation once more. A weekend with the Marauders. She didn't know if she should be excited or frightened. She wondered briefly if the other girls were invited, but she quickly dismissed the thought entirely. Certainly if James had thought to invite her, he'd invited her two best friends as well.

"Lily!" Bursting in, Petunia froze in her tracks at the sight of a charcoal colored owl on Lily's bed. "What on earth is_ that _doing in here?"

"It's just delivering a letter. Is there something you need, Petunia?"

"Give me my lavender cardigan. I know you have it!"

Lily sighed. "Didn't you wear that sweater two days ago? It's probably in the wash."

As if a light bulb had suddenly come on in her head, Petunia swiftly turned around and stomped from the room.

The shriek of the telephone could be heard ringing throughout the house. "It's for you, Lily!" Petunia yelled. "And hurry up, I need to call Vernon!"

"Hello," Lily said, picking up the receiver. "Oh, hi Ava. Stop screaming. I can hear you just fine." Lily laughed as she remembered giving her best friends, Avarielle and Arianna telephones for Christmas. Initially, they weren't sure what to do with the muggle devices, but they were getting it… slowly. "Yes, I got the invitation. I'm not sure if I really want to go. The boys, behave? You must be kidding. Who? Oh, Ian Richards is going to be there? Well then, I just may go." Lily giggled as she thought about the seventh year Gryffindor who had blonde hair and piercing brown eyes. "Sure, I'd love to go shopping tomorrow. I'll call Ari and invite her along. All right, see you tomorrow. Bye!"

Not so far away, in Southampton, James Potter sat upright in his bed. He had just had the most unbelievable dream. In his dream he was in a hidden courtyard; the part that struck him the most was not what happened in the dream but who accompanied him in it. It was none other than Lily Evans herself, his rival and nemesis in the annual Hogwarts prank wars. Originally orchestrated by the Marauders, it was now a tradition among James and his friends and Lily and hers. It had all started with a single dungbomb in fourth year and snowballed into an all out feud. There was no way he could have a dream about her in THAT way. It was Lily Evans plain and simple. Lily didn't lack in looks; if she didn't open up her mouth half the time he'd probably find her attractive, but that wasn't even the case. She was a redhead among a sea of ordinary witches.

Without warning, Sirius Black burst through James's door as he pounced on him. "Morning!" Sirius said, cheerily.

He had been staying with James since the beginning of the summer when he'd run away from home. It hadn't taken much to convince the Potter's to let him stay, they knew of the Black family and their ideals. They understood perfectly why a nice young man like Sirius would want to escape that household.

"Merlin's beard, Sirius! You scared me half to death!"

"Good." Sirius said, smiling. "When are you getting up? Your Mum wants you to come down for breakfast."

"Everyone's up already?" Sirius nodded. "What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock."

"Shit! Give me a few minutes."

After a quick shower, James headed for the kitchen. He could already smell eggs and sausage cooking on the stove.

"Morning, Mum."

"Good morning, James," his mother said, smiling. "I wondered when I would see you."

"Sorry, Mum." James took a seat at the table, beside Sirius.

"So what are you boys going to do today?"

"We've got to start planning what we're going to do for the party. I was thinking Quidditch, a game of capture the flag and food of course... Oh, Mum? Could you ask dad to find some extra brooms for us? I would only need maybe, ten more."

"Only?" She raised her brow. "Well, I'll tell him." Placing a plate of breakfast in front of him and Sirius she went in search of her husband. Both boys dug eagerly into their breakfast, they were both ravenous. Swallowing a large piece of sausage, Sirius looked over at his friend who began to take a slower pace with his food. He noticed that James seemed to have a far away look in his eyes, staring into space. Sirius wondered what had gotten his friend so distracted this morning. Well being the curious kitten he was Sirius was going to probe James until he found out any useful information.

"James."

No answer, he must have been pretty far-gone not to have heard him.

"Oh Jaaaammmeeeessss! Jamesy boy!"

Sirius said in a sugary sweet voice but still no answer. This was going to take drastic measures to get his friend's attention. Sirius smiled his trademark grin, the grin that was known to form only when he had a mischievous thought in his mind.

"James, Lily Evans wants you!"

"WHAT?!"

That did it; James snapped out of his trance and looked squarely at Sirius.

"There is nothing going on between Lily – I mean Evans and me."

Sirius looked over at his friend curiously.

"I never said there was. I was just trying to get you back down to earth. You looked a little lost up there in space. What's gotten into you this morning?"

"Nothing – absolutely nothing. So when did you feel like going to Diagon Alley?"

Any thoughts of James and Lily fled Sirius's mind in an instant thinking of the upcoming plans for James's sixteenth birthday party.

"Well Remus said he was going to meet us tomorrow afternoon here and then we would all travel together."

"Alright that works, we've got a lot to accomplish tomorrow."

"It's a shame that Remus is attracted to one of the Elements. If it weren't for the other two crackling hags she calls friends she wouldn't' be so bad."

"I know what you mean."

"Still did you have to invite the other two? Couldn't you have just invited the one?"

"No. If Remus really likes her he'll want his friends to get along with hers and 'make' nice. Plus she wouldn't have come if her friends didn't."

"Damn them to hell because that's where those two belong."

"You're just pissed off because at the end of the school year Morgan suspended your boxers all over the great hall for everyone to see."

"And rightfully so the little she devil she is. I'm going to get her this year and she won't know what's coming at her."

"Whatever you say Sirius; just don't get yourself in a huge mess."

"And what about you and Miss Evans, Mr. Potter? You let the little redheaded vixen get under your skin constantly."

"Well what is there to say about Evans and me? I can't stand her and she can't stand me – simple."

"And yet you invited Morgan AND Evans."

"Yeah I know; what was I thinking?"

"I wish I knew Prongs."

Lily looked down at the piece of parchment she had received that morning. It was from Avarielle confirming their meeting place in Diagon Alley that morning. The three friends were going to meet in the The Leaky Cauldron for an early lunch.

"So what do you think the boys have in store for us?" Ava asked, sipping her tea.

"I don't know. Something _exciting_ and _exhilarating_ apparently. Why are we going again?" Arianna quipped.

"I don't know! Ava is the one who's encouraging this!" Lily said, chiming in.

"Well, I just think it might be fun. What are you so worried about? They can't use magic against us."

"They might not be able to use a wand, but they have other means of annoying us."

"Well then, we'll just have to be prepared." Ava said, confidently.

After their brunch, the girls set off down Diagon Alley, in search of an adequate gift for James.

Once they found James's birthday gifts, the girls descended the Alley to Madam Malkins's Dress shop. As they came upon the store, Ava began to shriek.

"Oh sweet Circe! I must have that gown!" Without looking back, Avarielle ran into the shop, her arms flaring about as she raved about the silver gown in the window.

Arianna and Lily followed more serenely into the dress shop, eager to search the racks. You could never have too many dress robes. Dress robes of all colors and materials were thrown about between the girls. A half hour later both Arianna and Avarielle had found what they were looking for. All they were waiting for was Lily who was still in the dressing room. Arianna leaned against the door of the dressing room, gazing out the shop window towards Diagon Alley.

"Come on Lils; let's see what you've got on!"

"Ari, give me a moment and be patient – I'll be out in a minute!"

"Lily, you've been in there forever – that blue one looked LOVELY on you."

Avarielle stared at the closed dressing room door from her seat on a nearby couch. Her voice carried over to her friends.

"But Ari's wearing blue! I want something different!"

"Why not try on that green dress we pulled out earlier?"

"Perhaps you're right Ava..."

"When it comes to fashion darling, I'm always right."

Laughter filled the room and after another ten minutes Lily stepped out of the dressing room. Her features set into a shy smile as she waited to hear what her friends thought of the dress.

"Great Godric Gryffindor! Lily, those robes look fabulous on you!"

"I told you, I know what I'm talking about," Ava said, smiling satisfactorily.

"Lily, if you don't buy it, I'm going to get it FOR you."

Arianna shared a smile with Avarielle. Lily looked wonderful in the green ensemble. It made her bright green eyes even more vibrant. Arianna took a quick glance at the shop window, her jaw dropped as she stood up straight. Her eyes fell instantly upon two handsome black haired boys; one was slightly shorter than the other. The taller of the two had a natural air of elegance about him. The boy in the glasses kept his hair rather messy but he had his own rugged charm.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Arianna's words trialed off as her gaze remained fixed on the two figures. Avarielle and Lily looked confused as they stared at Arianna.

"What is it Ari?"

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb, twelve o'clock."

Still confused, Avarielle and Lily followed Arianna's gaze and spotted the said figures. Lily's heart began to race as she saw none other than James Potter.

"Drat!"

In a flurry of material Lily zoomed into the dressing room hoping James hadn't seen her. Why did he always have to be around when she was having such a good day?

"Do you think they saw us, Ava?"

"Hopefully not…"

Meanwhile, in the Alley, James Potter and Sirius Black were loaded with bags from Gambels and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. For the most part they were finished with their shopping, but they wanted to stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies to see if they needed anything.

"Come on Sirius and stop drooling after that brunette!"

"James you disappoint me. That brunette was practically all over you and you just ignored her!"

"What can I say? I'm not into brunettes."

"Prongs, it doesn't matter what hair color they have as long as they're willing."

Sirius had swung an arm around James' shoulder as they stopped right in front of Madam Malkin's. James rolled his eyes to the heavens. The moment his eyes drifted to the shop window he saw a redheaded figure rush into an unseen room– he assumed it was the dressing room. He knew that hair very well. It belonged only to one person – Lily Evans. Sirius noticed the spacey look James suddenly had and followed his gaze. He didn't find Lily; instead he saw a head of brown hair and matching eyes glaring in his direction – Arianna Morgan.

"Just bloody great. It's the hag and company."

Arianna's eyes narrowed at Sirius Black. His mere presence made her temper begin to boil. The lousy, immature prat irked her beyond even the most persistent garden gnome.

"Oh, I believe they've spotted us."

The low tone in her voice sent her friends a very clear message. Arianna wasn't happy in the least.

"Think we should wait and see if they leave?"

"We can't avoid them forever Lily!"

Lily sighed. She knew it was true but she did NOT want to speak to James Potter. She couldn't stand him. It wasn't anything like the rivalry Sirius and Arianna had but she still didn't like him. Lily quickly changed out of the dress and hurriedly purchased it. She returned to her friends, package in hand.

"Are they still there?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well, we can't hide in here forever."

"Speak for yourself Ava. I'd rather stay in here than deal with those two – Sirius Black is the scum of the Earth. Potter isn't so bad and I have no problem with Remus."

"Let's just get this over and done with…"

Ava exited the shop first and greeted the boys with a smile that made her look as if she smelled something very foul. "Afternoon boys," Ava said, trying with immense difficulty, to be civil.

"Hey Channing. What are you three up to today? "

"Just a little shopping," Arianna quipped, following Avarielle. "I see you two are out spreading your- _charm_," she added with evident disgust.

"I know you've been fantasizing about my _charm_, Morgan."

"Egh, in your dreams Black!"

"Come on Ari; let's head back to my house." Lily exited the shop last, tossing her hair as she walked.

James, who had been quiet until now, stared at her, transfixed. "Hi Lily," James said, his thoughts traveling instantly to the dream he had had.

"Hello Potter." Lily looked at James, her eyes full of contempt. James said nothing in response, only continued to stare. Lily turned to Ava, her eyes flashing. "Ava dear, is there something on my face?"

"No, not at all."

"Oh. I thought- surely…" Lily turned towards James again. "Well, Potter, we've established that that my face is free of blemishes. So please tell me, why are you staring at me?"

Ari fell into fits of giggles while Ava tried to hide her snicker. Even Sirius looked amused. Lily had a smug look on her face while James' face turned three different shades of red before their very eyes. Normally he would come back with some biting remark but his mind shut down on him at that precise moment. What was wrong with him? That dream was really screwing things up. He needed to get a hold of himself and stop acting like a pansy.

"Evans - Evans what makes you think I was looking over at you? My, aren't we a bit egocentric!" With a raise of his hand he pointed in Lily's general direction towards a blonde. "I was looking at that gorgeous blonde _behind_ you. THAT is a real woman."

And with that James strutted over towards the blonde as he began to openly flirt with her. He couldn't care less really since he wasn't that interested in her - he just wanted to put Lily Evans in her place. James had left a stunned Lily. She could feel her temper boiling but she refused to respond. Sirius remained wordless the entire time although he couldn't contain the laughter – my, my, this was amusing to him. Arianna glared towards the laughing hyena.

"Find something amusing Black?"

"Yes, yes I do, Morgan."

"Then please enlighten us – perhaps then we can enjoy the amusement with you."

"I don't think you'd get it."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're level of humor is not quite as sophisticated as mine."

"What are you trying to say, you great gaping git?"

"I thought it'd be obvious; I'm too smart for you."

At this point, Ava decided it would be a good time to cheer Lily up. Grabbing her elbow, she escorted the red headed girl across the street to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Arianna didn't even see the two girls leave, steam seemed to be emitting from her ears as she glared at Sirius.

"Why you arrogant, self-involved-"

Arianna was abruptly interrupted by the appearance of Remus Lupin. "Don't you two ever stop?" he asked.

Sirius turned to his friend, completely tranquil. "Moony, great to see you!" He put his arm around Remus, squeezing his shoulders merrily.

"Hey Arianna."

"Hi Remus." Arianna's anger had yet to subside as she had trouble refraining herself.

"We brought you a Vanilla Caramel Fudge cone," Ava said walking back across the street, holding two cones. Lily still seemed sullen, although she was now engrossed in her peach passion sundae.

"Good afternoon Avarielle," Remus said, positively beaming.

"Hello Remus," Ava said, after handing the Vanilla Caramel Fudge to Arianna. She did seem to notice his over enthusiasm to see her. In fact, after the moment, she took to gracefully licking her strawberry and banana cone—she didn't give Remus another glance.

"Where's Prongs?"

"What _is_ it with you three and your pet names?"

"Jealous Morgan? Would you like one? Rampaging beast perhaps?"

"Don't you even speak to me, you pitiful excuse for a human being!"

"James is over there, chatting up some bimbo." Lily indicated James' position to Remus with a jerk of her head. But James was already walking toward them, with a small piece of parchment in his hand.

"Get the floo number, Jamesy?" Sirius asked.

"Course," he said, holding up the parchment triumphantly.

Sensing that the situation was once again about to get out of hand, Remus spoke up. "Well, we'll see you ladies next week." He smiled at Ava and without waiting for a response from any of them; he grabbed his buddies and walked toward Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"One of these days Sirius Black is going to get what's coming to him and I'll be the one laughing in his face the entire time."

"Ari calm down – why do you let him get to you like that?"

"If I recall you got him good at the end of last term – I never thought Sirius was one for teddy bears on flying brooms."

Arianna looked towards Lily and couldn't help the small smile that spread across her lips. The other two girls smiled along with her.

"I did get him good that time – didn't I?"

"Yes you did – but this year I'd stay on your toes. He's sure to come up with something extra special for you as payback."

"Ava don't remind me – let me bask in my triumph a little bit longer before I have to return to reality."

"Perhaps we should start heading back to my house? It's getting late."

In truth Lily didn't feel like hanging around the alley. She was in no mood to run into Potter and his 'posy.' She assumed Arianna would agree with her. She may not have been visibly tense but she knew Arianna was still mulling it over. A general sigh escaped Arianna's lips.

"Sure why not – I'd rather deal with your sister over Sirius Black any day."

"Can we stay a little bit longer? I saw this AMAZING new potions kit in the apothecary earlier in the shop window – I promise not to – "

Her words were cut off as Arianna and Lily began to drag Avarielle from the shop displays towards the Leaky Cauldron. Sometimes Avarielle could get carried away while shopping – she got that from her mother.

"Let's go I'm sure you'll be back here to get it later. Let's just go back to Lily's."

"Fine – you can stop dragging me now – It wasn't my color anyway."

Lily and Arianna stopped dragging Avarielle. By that time they had already fought their way through the crowds, the sun was almost set. Now they stood in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Since Lily came from a Muggle background they called a taxi. Quickly piling into the car they sped off towards her house.

Later that evening the girls were sitting on the floor of Lily's bedroom, devouring a popular muggle dish. There had been much controversy concerning the order. The pure-bloods had been quite skeptical about eating something comprised of sauce, cheese and dough, and after much reassurance, they had ordered the dish and topped it off it extra cheese.

"Hmm! This is divine! I mean, who would have thought?! It's so simple, yet so… perfect!"

Lily giggled as she listened to Avarielle's exclamations. She had been the most assured that it would be disgusting. Arianna simply devoured her slice, never saying a word.

"What's going through your mind, Ari?" Lily asked.

"I was just thinking about how I would just love to see that mutt hanging upside down from the ceiling in the Great Hall."

Ava snickered, "you've got Sirius on your mind, do you?"

"Just how I'm going to punish his miserable arse, next time I see him."

"Of course…"

"Don't you of course, me! And whom do you think Remus is thinking of right now?"

"How should I know who Remus is thinking of?"

Lily and Arianna exchanged knowing looks. "What?! Who is he thinking of?!"

"Come on, Avarielle. You honestly don't know?"

"What? Are you trying to say that he likes me?" Ava stared pensively into space for a moment before violently shaking her head. "No. No, no," she declared as if she had just figured out an undeniable scientific fact. "I would know if he liked me."

"Of course you would, Ava," Arianna said, smiling.

"So," Avarielle said, closing the subject, "we know we've got to be prepared for the boys and their antics. What shall we do?"

"Nicely done Avarielle."

"Just what are you talking about Lily?

"Never mind let's just work on this year's opening ceremonies."

"Well, I had a few ideas that I wanted to put into use – I'm going to need a few of your books Lily – I left mine at home."

"You know where to look, Ari."

Smiling, Arianna walked over to Lily's trunk as she began pulling out random books each way and that. She then scurried towards the bookcase and grabbed another four. She had about ten tomes stacked by her side.

"Are we really going to need all those, Ari?"

"Yes."

Both Lily and Avarielle looked at their friend strangely. They knew she loved reading and research but the extent of her insanity still baffled them.

"Alright, then where did you want to begin?"

"Well, I thought we'd start with this…"

Arianna opened one of the tomes to show her friend's just what she had planned for the boys. The smiles progressively grew on their faces. This would be a year to remember.

"They're never going to know what hit them."

"Ari, you're a genius."

"Ava darling, I know."

Laughter filled the room as the girls enjoyed the rest of the night, joking and anticipating James's party. By the time they turned the lights out at four, the girls had hashed over the finer details of their prank and the gossip surrounding their current interests. When they left in the morning it was with great eagerness for the week to end and for the games to begin.

**A/N: **This concludes chapter one. Once again we hope you enjoyed it – please let us know what you think with a little review! We hope to have the next chapter out soon. Be prepared for Birthday Mayhem and Trickery in **Dazed and Confused**. Until then, don't lose sleep while waiting!

- The Moon Princess -


End file.
